


All I want for Christmas is you

by hoothoot54



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Overstimulation, Top Bokuto Koutarou, bokuaka smut, kuroo is a bro, what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothoot54/pseuds/hoothoot54
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi open up their Christmas presents.And it is literally each other.Merry Christmas to Bokuaka!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	All I want for Christmas is you

“BO! Look at this ugly Christmas sweater you have to get it.”

“Holy shit, it’s funny and but it's not even that ugly to be honest.”

“Who cares, it’ll get you laid.”

“I don’t know if Akaashi would appreciate this.”

“Isn’t Akaashi always the one initiating?”

Bokuto freezes, ears turning red at the change in topic of discussion.

“Uh, he’s just sexually confident and I don’t want to do anything out of his comfort zone.”  
  
Bokuto tried defending, in vain as Kuroo just snorts.

“Yeah right. So Akaashi is a power bottom and you’re a wuss. I never would’ve guessed.”

Kuroo grabbed the sweater and placed it onto the counter, taking out his card and paying for it.

“Merry Christmas Bo, this is your present. You’ll thank me later.”

Kuroo winked as he shoved the bag into Bokuto’s hands, despite the endless whines and complaints of his friend.

.

.

.

.

The ugly sweater stayed hidden under their shared bed, untouched until Christmas Day itself.

After meeting Kuroo and Kenma for lunch at a cozy little cafe, the whole time Kuroo uncharacteristically throwing hints at Bokuto to wear the sweater, and then having Christmas dinner with their old Fukurodani teammates, the pair finally made it back home, with Akaashi washing up in their bathroom.

Leaving Bokuto to sit on their bed, playing tug of war with his mind about what he should do with the sweater still sitting right below him.

It was already Christmas Day, and if he didn’t wear it now, he wouldn’t be able to get the chance to wear it again next year because there’s no way Akaashi wouldn’t find it within the next 365 days.

But if he did wear it, he’d probably make a fool out of himself and Akaashi would laugh at him and give him a kiss and cuddle him until he feels better.

_That doesn’t sound bad at all actually._

If he did wear it, maybe Akaashi would get turned on and he actually would get laid.

_That’s even better._

He started to realise that maybe wearing the sweater didn’t really have any cons, quickly pulling out the bag from under the bed, shucking off his shirt and pulling the sweater over his head before sitting back cross legged on the bed, nervously waiting for his boyfriend to come back out of the toilet.

Now that he’s thinking about it, Akaashi is taking quite long isn’t he. Is he alright?

But before Bokuto could think any further, he heard the familiar sound of the bathroom door opening with a squeak, and padded footsteps slowly getting louder as it made it’s way to their shared bedroom.

“Bokuto-san, you left the light in the living room on. How many times do I n-“

His beautiful boyfriend walks in, the coat he was wearing when they were out just now slung across his arm as he carried it, leaving him in his cream coloured sweater and lovely dark jeans that Bokuto always noticed fit his ass and legs perfectly.

His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, slightly slipping off, framing his gorgeous gun metal blue eyes that were clouded with confusion as he stared straight at the sweater that Bokuto was wearing, the hand that was combing through his hand also pausing.

“Bokuto-san, what are you wearing?”

“Umm… an ugly Christmas sweater?”

Bokuto tried, his voice inching higher as he said each word, ending it off with a hesitant smile.

Just like that, Akaashi broke into laughter, a rare and beautiful sight, but one that only Bokuto is able to see as often as he does.

Taking note of Bokuto’s blushing face, Akaashi walked over, placing his coat aside he knelt onto their bed, placing a soft kiss on Bokuto’s lips and giving him an equally soft and amused smile.

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

“Mm yeah I’ve been told.”

Bokuto flashed a bright smile, evidently just happy to receive one of his boyfriend’s kisses.

He then felt two strong hands come up to rub at his chest, Akaashi sitting back on his heels to get a better look at the sweater.

“Mm, well who am I to refuse tradition?”

Those mesmerising blue green eyes turned darker with lust as Bokuto watched his boyfriend slowly sink to his knees, hands trailing down his torso to end at the waistband of the pants he was wearing, deftly undoing his belt with practiced ease and unbuttoning his pants.

Bokuto stopped breathing, looking down at his boyfriend pulling his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to hang out, half hard and waiting for Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi wasted no time in pressing soft kisses to the tip, barely going any further until Bokuto’s cock reached full hardness, keeping his piercing eyes on Bokuto’s face the entire time, a slender hand going to lock around the base in a delicate grip, the other placed on the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck, ‘kaashi.”

Bokuto whispered, one hand going to run his finger through Akaashi’s hair as his eyes locked on to where his lips repeatedly met the wet tip of his dick.

All of a sudden, Akaashi broke eye contact just as his tongue poked through his lips, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses to the tip. His eyes were closed, as if completely focusing on the object of his affection.

He was making out with his dick.

That realisation hit Bokuto like a truck, suddenly finding it hard to breath as he received the onslaught of the wet hot sensation of Akaashi’s tongue.

It was obvious that Akaashi was enjoying himself, enthusiastically making out with every inch of Bokuto’s (fairly large sized) dick, even travelling down to his balls, coating it messily with his saliva and letting out soft moans of appreciation with his eyes shut closed, letting Bokuto feel the little vibrations.

Akaashi was going to kill him.

Akaashi made his way back to the tip, pulling off for a moment as he opened his eyes once again to look at Bokuto’s flushed face, heavy lidded and seductive as he flattened out his tongue, making a show of it by sticking it out as far it can go as he dragged it along the tip to catch all the precum, mouth hanging wide open.

All the muscles in Bokuto’s body froze as he just watched, completely helpless to Akaashi on his knees as he finally put the tip into his mouth, slowly suckling, creating a soft suction and letting his tongue have free rein.

“Ahh.. Keiji.”

Bokuto added another hand to Akaashi’s head, gripping his loose wavy hair tightly.

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered closed once more as he slowly worked his way down, taking more in inch by inch, filling his mouth until Bokuto felt it hit the back of his throat, Akaashi taking his time to relax and push the tip into his throat.

Bokuto groaned loudly, heart beating rapidly and feeling overwhelming pleasure from being deep throated.

He didn’t realise he himself had shut his eyes from the pleasure, forcing himself to open them, only to be greeted with the erotic sight of his Keiji, face flushed, tears spilling from his eyes as his mouth was stretched around his girth, desperately trying to suck all of his length in and looking absolutely wrecked with drool dripping out the corners of his mouth.

If Akaashi hadn’t been holding the base of his cock there was no doubt he would’ve blown his load from the sight itself.

Soft muffled sounds continued to escape from Akaashi’s mouth as he worked the length further down his throat, grip tightening at the base every time his gag reflex acted up, choking himself and causing Bokuto to keel over, despite the tight pull on Akaashi’s hair he gently guided Akaashi down his length slowly.

Finally, Akaashi’s nose bumped his pelvis, his mouth taking the place of where his hand was at the base as he took all of Bokuto in, the bulge in his throat as proof of his achievement.

Then like a switch went off, Bokuto let instinct take over as he moved his hips, drawing them back and snapping them forward, watching carefully as his cock disappeared into Akaashi’s mouth and back out, shining with saliva.

The suction never ceased, Akaashi frantically trying to suck Bokuto in as much as he could, tongue clinging on to the length as it moved in and out of his throat, tears continuing to spill out of his eyes that seem to have rolled into the back of his head from the sheer pleasure of being used.

“Didn’t have enough to eat did you? Only wanted to have my cock in your mouth the whole time huh? What a cock slut Keiji.”

Bokuto taunted, Akaashi just moaned in response, completely incapable of doing anything else other than help Bokuto reach his release.

It works, as Bokuto feels a tight heat in his abdomen, balls tightening as his thrusts start to stutter more erratically.

“I’m close Keiji, you gonna swallow it all?”

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to nod his head, moaning sloppily as he sucked harder, as if he was chasing his own release.

“Good boy. Don’t waste any.”

Bokuto demanded, finishing with his last few hard thrusts and realising straight into Akaashi’s throat with a groan, the sheer amount of it all proving difficult, Akaashi frantically swallowing as much as he can, some flooding into his mouth.

Akaashi pulled of with a soft pop, using his tongue to lap and clean Bokuto up, finishing it off with one last kiss to the head, before sitting back on his knees and looking up at Bokuto with the same clouded turquoise eyes, blown out and dilated with lust.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just revelling in their post orgasmic glow. Or rather, Bokuto’s post orgasmic glow.

He heard Akaashi get up from the floor and crawl into bed next to him, sliding Bokuto a small wrapped box and whispered in his ear in that raw and low ruined voice of his.

“Merry Christmas, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto held the little present in his hand, curiosity getting the better of him as he quickly ripped the wrapping paper apart, revealing a small black box that he lifted the cover off, a small remote sitting in the middle - plain and unassuming.

_Is this, what I think it is?_

Picking up the remote, he turned around to look at his boyfriend, lying on his belly, hugging their pillow tight and looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye, ass slightly raised in the air, cock straining the front of his jeans.

Bokuto gulped as he took in the sight, cock stirring in interest once again as realisation dawns on him.

His thumb moves on it’s own to press the button, Akaashi suddenly convulsing in pleasure as the toy comes to life, a faint buzzing sound in the background of his soft moans.

Suddenly feeling warm, he hurriedly takes the ugly sweater off, throwing it to the side and makes quick work of his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked as he watches his boyfriend writhe in pleasure, slowly humping their bed in a desperate attempt at some friction.

“Fuck me, Koutarou.”

And just like that, Bokuto’s cock is standing at attention once more, and his feral instincts take over.

“You’ve been naughty Keiji, I don’t think I should fuck you yet. Think I’m going to play with my new toy first hm?”

Bokuto sneered, starting to play with the settings on the remote, increasing and decreasing the speed and intensity, changing it to pulse ad then switching it back to vibrate, sometimes turning it completely off for a few seconds just to hear Keiji whine and beg like a whore. His face was even more flushed than before, streaks of dried up tears still present from sucking Bokuto off and an expression that can only be described as borderline pain and pleasure from being teased for far too long.

“Don’t stop please, please Kou don’t stop!”

At some point, Bokuto had started stroking himself while watching Akaashi, still slick from his saliva and the precum that’s been beading at the head from Akaashi’s display.

Bokuto figured it was about time, setting the remote aside and moving to climb over Akaashi, flipping him over and first taking off his sweater that had been soaked through with sweat, peeling off his jeans and boxers, only to find a little red bow, tied tightly around the base of Akaashi’s dick, angry and red, begging to be touched and played with like a cute little present just for him.

Bokuto might have just done the impossible and got harder at the sight.

“Wow, Keiji, got all wrapped up for me huh? So gorgeous.”

Bokuto praised, drinking in the sight as Akaashi whined at the loss of friction, rutting into nothing but air.

“I got you baby.” Bokuto said softly, spreading Akaashi’s legs apart to almost having his knees meet his shoulders as he slowly eased the vibrator out of his slick hole, tossing it somewhere on the bed before sliding three fingers inside, Akaashi immediately moaning at the slight stretch of his thick fingers.

“More, Kou fuc - fuck me!”

“Almost Keiji, just a bit more okay?”

After Akaashi gasped as Bokuto added another finger, stretching him even more deliciously.

“Need to make sure it fits.”

Bokuto said with a smirk and a wink, though Akaashi was too preoccupied to notice.

A sense of pride swelled in Bokuto. Only he gets to see Akaashi like this. Akaashi Keiji, the setter that never loses his cool, always calm and collected, analytical and intelligent, yet such a mess in bed. No one else gets to see Akaashi in this state except him.

“I’m ready, please just put it in now.”

Deciding to comply, Bokuto lubed himself up more before placing the tip at Akaashi’s entrance, head catching on the rim as he leaned forward and whispered in Akaashi’s ear.

“Merry Christmas, Keiji.”

He slammed in, filling Akaashi to the brim, groaning as he finally feels the wet heat he’d been craving the whole day. Akaashi sharing the same sentiment as he moaned, looking satiated with finally having Bokuto’s cock inside of him.

He worked his hips, sliding out almost all the way before sliding right back home, only the wet sounds of balls slapping on skin and their soft moans and grunts of pleasure.

Bokuto leaned down ever further, to suck and nibble at Akaashi’s neck, it was messy and rough, almost drawing blood but then attempting to sooth the skin with little kitten licks.

“Kou please, off, take it off.”

Akaashi rasped out, referring to the ribbon around his cock that was preventing him from cumming.

“Mm okay, only cut you’ve been a good boy Keiji.”

Hand travelling down to Akaashi’s cock, fingers playing with the string of the ribbon, tugging at it lightly just to hear the hitch in Akaashi’s breath.

A strangled noise made Bokuto finally pity his lover, pulling at the ribbon harder this time and finally undoing it, Akaashi letting out little “ah”s at every hard thrust until he’s spilling his load all onto himself and Bokuto.

“Mmf Koutarou!”

Akaashi tried to wiggle away from the overstimulation but Bokuto just kept going even harder.“Shh just a bit more Keiji, just a bit more.”

His thrusts started getting more erratic just as before, instead of the long strokes at the start it was much more shallow, Bokuto desperately trying to chase his release.

A few more thrusts and he spills into Akaashi with a deep groan, feeling a sudden warmth of his own cum as it flooded Akaashi’s hole, Bokuto collapsing onto Akaashi as both of them finally still apart from their deep pants.

Bokuto pulled out, grimacing at the mess that he made. Akaashi whined at the loss, but still sat up to plant a lazy kiss onto Bokuto’s lips.

“So, did Kuroo-san buy you that sweater?”

A tired but knowing smile made it’s way onto Akaashi’s face.

Bokuto just groaned in defeat.

“Please, never mention Kuroo when we just have sex.”

Akaashi laughed, making Bokuto’s heart jump and feel a warmth in his chest, a warmth that only Akaashi Keiji can give him. Make him feel loved, happy and the luckiest man alive.

“I love you so much Keiji.”

“I love you too Koutarou.”

“Alright let’s get you cleaned up!”

Bokuto slid his arms under Akaashi, causing him to squeal and giggle as he was lifted up, Bokuto carrying him bridal style as they marched to their bathroom.

He couldn’t wait to spend more Christmas’s with Akaashi.

[The Sweater in question.](https://www.amazon.com/Kiss-Mistletoe-Light-Christmas-Sweater/dp/B07JQWCP9R)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very explicit and also my first time writing so much smut so hope it went well - also the first time writing more in Bokuto's perspective which was very strange to me because I'm so used to writing Akaashi but thought I'd give it a try.
> 
> Sorry if you read my multi-chap fic - it's going to take a longer time to upload the next chapter because I decided to write this but I just wanted to be self-indulgent. Hope the fic makes up for it though!
> 
> Feel free to comment because it always make me so happy reading your comments :D


End file.
